


Colors, or formerly, the lack thereof.

by mcdonaldsmilk



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [Requests open! <3] [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: AU, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, Gawsten, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, awsten knight - Freeform, awsten knight x geoff wigington - Freeform, geoff wigington - Freeform, this is my first time posting here, waterparks, waterparks band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdonaldsmilk/pseuds/mcdonaldsmilk
Summary: Awsten truly did feel like he was on an emotional rollercoaster, and he wasn’t complaining about it.[AU Where you don't see color until you see your soulmate!]
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Gawsten - Relationship, Geoff Wigington/Awsten Knight
Series: Gawsten Oneshots [Requests open! <3] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Colors, or formerly, the lack thereof.

Grey. That's all Awsten has ever known.  
Sure- he knew there were other colors, (yes, Awsten knew grey was technically a color, not really though) but he never saw them; and now, at 23, he was convinced he never would.  
Awsten had seen most of his friends find their soulmates.  
He listened to them go on and on and on about how amazing colors were, how beautiful they were, but he didn't know the feeling for himself. He had put himself out there, a mixture of desperate to find his 'one true love', and being how Awsten is, desperate to finally get the hype. With how long it was taking though, Awsten really was losing hope.  
  
He was losing hope that he would ever meet his soulmate, or see color, and it was taking a toll on him. He didn't come out of his room much nowadays, too busy on his phone or just laying there, staring at the ceiling above him. Maybe he was being dramatic, and Awsten knew he probably was. There's no way God hates him THAT much, right? No, of course not. At this point, Awsten was just trying to reason with himself- but he wasn't doing a great job. Awsten knew he needed help. Being sad about it was one thing, Hell, maybe even common. But this? This was a whole other thing. He needed to see a therapist, (this was his friend, Otto's idea. Not _entirely_ his.) Awsten didn't want to see one, but he knew it was probably in his best interest to go anyways. So, Awsten unlocked his phone, opening Google and typing 'therapists near me', sighing as he clicked on the first result. It took him to a pretty well-made site, (of course it did, it was a therapist's site) and he quickly booked an appointment before he could talk himself out of doing it.  
  
Awsten's appointment was set for tomorrow, for whatever reason. But hey, he wasn't necessarily complaining. The quicker the better- maybe a 'rip the bandaid off quick' type of analogy in his head. Day of said appointment, Awsten dragged himself out of bed, mentally cursing himself for hitting snooze as he did. He sighed, walking into the bathroom, fixing his hair, and brushing his teeth. He had to look at least presentable. He slowly walked over to the closet, still trying to wake up and fully adjust to the bright lights of his room. It was probably his fault for setting it up so that when his alarm went off, his lights turned on, but oh well.  
  
Awsten grabbed some jeans and a sweater, putting them on as he grabbed his phone to check the time. ''Oh, fuck...'' he muttered, quickly putting his shoes on before speed-walking outside. It was pretty close, so he ended up walking. When he arrived at the office, he wasn't complaining. It appeared as if it was nice and cozy. Then again, of course, it was most likely made to be that way. Awsten mentally facepalmed himself for not realizing that quicker. That didn't mean it actually was 'nice and cozy', though. He did everything the assistant told him to do, then sat down. The chair wasn't bad, but God it was.. not pleasant. Awsten was nervous to be here, he was nervous to explain why he'd been so upset, he didn't wanna seem like a crybaby like he’d been called so many times before.  
  
He was on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter as he waited. Awsten hated the app, but it did have some funny stu- Awstens thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a wooden door opening, and some muffled talking.  
  
''See you next week,'' he could make out from behind it. A woman walked out, opening her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the man walking out next to her, thanking her quietly. Awsten looked up at her, then at him. The man looked back at him, and they basically mirrored each other's expressions of 'Holy shit.' Awsten didn’t think there were any words in the English language that could describe how he was feeling, and he was right in thinking that. Awstens world was suddenly filled with so many things he’d never seen before. He was confused, but more importantly- he was shocked. Beyond shocked. He could fucking see color now, and.. that was a pretty obvious giveaway that, this man, whoever he was, was Awstens- Awstens soulmate. The words in that order still felt strange for Awsten to even think about. He didn’t know what to focus on first. The strange (what Awsten had been told was a weird, almost diluted yellow?) floor of the therapist's office, the green of the plants, and more importantly- the blue of the man's eyes. It was captivating. Awsten truly did feel like he was on an emotional rollercoaster, and he wasn’t complaining about it.  
  
Awsten stood up, clearing his throat nervously.  
''S-so,'' he said, laughing a little. It was clear he was a mix of everything from shocked to nervous. He should introduce himself, right? Right. That's normally what you do- but Awsten was starting to freak out, and the immediate excitement didn't exactly help, even though he tried to hide it. (I'm here to tell you it didn't work.) Geoff picked up on it, a smile tugging at his lips.   
  
''My names Awsten.. some friends call me Aws, though.." He said, immediately after. The other man looked just as shocked as Awsten, reaching his hand out to the almost obviously younger one. Geoff was just as shocked though. He didn't expect this. He didn't expect to meet his fucking soulmate in a therapist's office, and he didn't expect colors to be this beautiful, and he definitely didn't expect this guy, Awsten, to be this attractive. Fuck, he was attractive. If it was up to Geoff, he would have rambled about how cute the other was for hours.   
  
''G-Geoff.. holy fuck..'' the man, now known as Geoff said.  
  
They both laughed, excitement, and nervousness laced in it.  
''We should- do you wanna maybe uh, go grab some coffee or something?''  
''Orange juice is better,'' Awsten said with a smile. ''But yeah... I'd like that.''

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!!! thank you so so so much for reading!!!! I've never posted on ao3 before, but i wanted to try- so this is my first! constructive criticism is 100% welcome! i hope you enjoyed it though! i also do requests :D just let me know! <3333


End file.
